Light My Candle
by snarkysweetness
Summary: There aren't many miracles in this life but luckily for one Phillip James Coulson he's been blessed with two of them.


**Title: **Light My Candle  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Philinda with baby Skye  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There aren't many miracles in this life but luckily for one Phillip James Coulson he's been blessed with two of them.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> You may get cavities from the fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Happy Holidays!

"And the real miracle," Phil whispered to the wide-eyed angel on his hip, "is that the oil, which was only supposed to last _one_ night lasted for _eight_."

He expected to glance down to find his daughter staring up at him with wonder in her eyes but she was more interested in grabbing for his tie so she could shove it and her chubby little fists into her mouth. He sighed and allowed her to have his new Christmas tie which she took happily. A moment later her fingers and his tie were dripping with spit and a smiling chipmunk gazed up at him giggling.

"You're not going to help daddy light the first candle on the Menorah, are you?"

"You mean her daddy who is currently in a Santa hat, wearing a reindeer tie, and who also has a Christmas tree up?" Melinda 'tsked' as she appeared out of nowhere, her tone conveying what she felt: _you look like an idiot, Phil_.

"What? I'm still allowed to like Christmas. Besides, she's half-Jewish and half-Chinese and you were raised Christian, Melinda. She needs to experience every part of her heritage." He said proudly and Melinda rolled her eyes.

"I guess that explains the phone call I got from my mother earlier," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"What? There's no reason we can't celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, and the Dongzhi Festival in this household."

Melinda strode over, plucked Skye out of his arms, much to his chagrin, and wiped at her mouth while Skye fussed, her fists pawing out for the tie she'd lost hold of. He was grateful; usually she kept hold of it and choked him in the process.

She was so much like her mother sometimes.

"You just want excuses to spoil her, Phillip." She scolded as she held Skye against her chest and rocked her gently with a sigh. "She looks ridiculous," she muttered, taking in the pink elf outfit their daughter was rocking (in his opinion) complete with little bells on her ankles.

Phil reached over and tickled Skye's belly. She cooed and grabbed her mother's shirt, letting her know it was time for lunch. "She looks precious and she loves it, don't you angel eyes?"

"At least it's not a Captain America dress."

He glanced up at his wife in annoyance. "Speaking of which, I can't find it anywhere," he accused.

She shrugged innocently. "I have no idea where that thing is." They both knew she was lying.

He'd been so happy Skye had been born before Halloween so he could dress her up. She was barely over two months old but she was already a little Captain America fan. He was so proud but Melinda was not amused. She'd allowed one wall of the nursery to be dedicated to the captain and she hadn't been pleased at his choice of her first Halloween costume.

He didn't know why she was surprised; she knew who she'd married. She had no reason to complain about being subjected to this on two fronts; she'd brought this on herself the moment she let him put that ring on her finger.

"Well, your mini-me wants the tit, Phil-more proof she's yours," she muttered. "So why don't you finish decorating that atrocity," she said, motioning to the crammed tree, "while I feed her."

Phil's jaw dropped. "It is not-" He glanced over and had to admit that _maybe_ it was a bit much. But it was Skye's first holiday! He had to go overboard. How else would she know how much he loved her?

Half an hour later Skye was fed and happily sucking on a piece of Melinda's hair while fast asleep and the tree looked less like the Christmas aisle at Target had thrown up on it and more like something his mother-in-law wouldn't find reason to shame him over.

Phil chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying not to pout. On the one hand, he didn't want to wake her, on the other…she couldn't miss him plugging the tree in and lighting the first candle!

"No," Melinda said before he could open his mouth. He almost stomped his foot but didn't, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be getting any tonight and he'd had to go six weeks without it and they had a lot of sex to make up for.

"But-"

Melinda silenced him with a look and he sighed, turning to plug the tree in anyway. Skye would just have to enjoy this later…even though it wouldn't be the same. Oh God, they were already screwing up this parenting thing. What if she wound up on drugs or something?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Melinda behind him with a box of matches. "Are you going to light my candle?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get this over with. She's asleep, you know what that means."

He did know what that meant and he immediately perked up.

Phil led Melinda to the Menorah and placing his hand over hers, directed it towards the candle. Once it was lit they kept their hands together and Phil met her eyes with a small smile. She was like his Hanukkah miracle. A flame that should have flickered out long ago but somehow stilled burned brighter than ever with no signs of ever extinguishing.

"I love you, Qiaolian."

"I love you too, Phil."

"Yeah?"

She smiled and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him closer. "I spent twenty hours in labor to give you a baby, didn't I?"

He grinned. "Yeah, but she's cute. Plus, you love her more than you love me."

"Where's the lie?" She teased and he pressed his mouth to hers before they could ruin the moment with more talking.

Melinda ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him closer. He hummed contently, wondering what he'd done to deserve such a blessed life. Beautiful wife, gorgeous little girl; he had had it all.

"We're being watched," Melinda muttered she broke the kiss.

"Huh?" Phil muttered, still in a daze. He blinked and glanced over to find that not only had their baby angel woken from her nap but had rolled over onto her belly and was watching them with a gummy smile.

"She's a miracle, Melinda! Look at her!" He rushed to scoop her up and bury his face in her little neck. She still had that new baby smell to her but she was developing so fast. His baby was going to be a woman before he knew it and he didn't want to miss a moment.

Melinda sighed and turned the rest of the lights off so they could enjoy the soft glow of the lights on the tree and from the candle.

Skye became entranced by the colors and stared at them in wonder while cooing quietly.

Phil stared down at her lovingly as he rocked her gently.

Melinda wrapped her arms around them from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. "It does look nice."

"Is this you admitting defeat?" He teased.

He could sense her rolling her eyes. "No, this is me admitting you're doing this dad thing well."

"Does this mean I've earned my 'World's Greatest Dad' mug?"

"You're getting there," she teased with a chuckle, kissing his cheek. Her laugh was his favorite sound in the world; second only to Skye's.

"What do you think, Skye? Do you have the best daddy in the world?" Skye blinked in confusion then smiled when she saw his tie. She reached for it again and this time he gave it to her right away. Sure, it was cute to watch her struggle to get it but he was trying to win points here.

"The pile of presents under the tree isn't going to buy her love you know."

He smiled as he watched their baby chew on his tie. "Yes, but they'll make her smile."

"All she needs to smile is right here," Melinda whispered as she played with Skye's toes.

Phil turned his head and pressed a kiss to Melinda's temple. "Do you think next year…maybe…Skye will have a little brother or sister?"

"Don't push it, Phil."

He smirked and ran his finger over Skye's tiny fist. "Don't fret, princess, it just means you'll have no one to share daddy's love with except mommy."

Skye giggled and Phil felt warmth spread through his chest.

"Daddy lied earlier, angel. You're the real miracle."

"You're an idiot, Phil."

"But I'm _your_ idiot."

She kissed his neck and held him tighter. "For now."

"Forever."

"Shut up, Phil," Melinda muttered, making sure he'd stay quiet by keeping his mouth busy.

Yup, definitely a miracle.


End file.
